Gai Tsutsugami
Gai Tsutsugami ist der Anführer der Terroristen-Gruppe Undertaker, die gegen das GHQ kämpft. Am Ende ist er für eine Zeit lang derjenige der die GHQ, die Ghost-Einheiten und Daath kontrolliert. Dies machte er aber nur um Mana aufzuerwecken und um sie zu befreien. Erscheinungsbild Gai ist von kräftiger Statur und einen Kopf größer als Shu. Er hat langes blondes Haar und helle, blaue Augen. Persönlichkeit Gai Tsutsugami ist äußerst charismatisch und intelligent. Er ist ein großartiger Stratege, der sich komplexe Pläne denkt und mögliche Reaktionen vorausplant. Gai hat eine Verbindung zu Shus Vergangenheit. Als Gai klein war, war er auf einer Station wo sie Experimente mit Kindern durchführten um über das Apokalypse-Virus Forschungen anzustellen. Daran waren Shus Vater Kurosu und Keido ebenfalls beteilgt. Gai schaute zu was all mit den Kindern experimentiert wird (wie z.B. Medikamente an ihnen ausprobieren wo sie davon starben) und brach aus. Er schaffte es zu fliehen und fiel in ein Meer. So wurde er an ein Ufer gespült. Dort fanden Shu und Mana (als sie klein waren) ihn und halfen ihm. Sie wussten seinen Namen nicht so nannte Mana ihn einfach Triton, weil er aus dem Meer gekommen ist. Die beiden lernten Gai näher kennen und wurden Freunde. Dann ist durch Mana der erste Apokalypse-Virus ausgebrochen (weil sich Shu geweigert hat ihr Adam zu sein). Mana tötete sich dadurch selber und Gai tauchte unter. Er wurde zum Anführer der Undertaker und versuchte das Apokalypse-Virus aufzuhalten. Inori wird eines Tages von einem Jungen entführt der auch angeblich ein sehr starkes Void-Genom besitzt mit dem er sich sogar teleportieren und wie Shu Voids entziehen kann. Er sagt er ist das Symbol von der Organisation Daath bzw. Daath selbst. Inori wurde entführt weil Keido Mana auferwecken will um ein neues Apokalypse Virus auszulösen. Denn Inori wurde dafür erschaffen. Sie lernte aber durch Shu viele neue Gefühle kennen und entwickelt eine eigene Persönlichkeit, die Shu sehr zu schätzen weiß. Er, Gai und die Undertaker dringen ein um Inori zu retten. Gai wird schwer verletzt und Mana war bereit aufzuerstehen. Shu schaffte es nicht sie aufzuhalten und Mana war wieder lebendig. Gai rannte zu ihr und bat Shu ihn und Mana zu töten. Shu hatte keine andere Wahl und erstach die beiden. Keidou wurde besiegt und tauchte unter er verfolgt aber trotzdem alle Geschehenisse durch die Kameras. Für eine lange Zeit war Gai tot. Doch als Shu mit den Schülern durch die Mauern gedrungen ist, bedrohten ihn die Schüler. Doch da kam plötzlich Gai und schnitt Shu den rechten Arm ab und bekam dadurch das Void-Genom. Er wurde auferweckt, um Mana wieder auferstehen zu lassen damit ein neuer Apokalypse-Virus entstehen kann. Deshalb hat er Inori gefangen gehalten. In der Zwischenzeit bekommt Shu seine Kraft zurück denn Haruka brach aus der Organisation GHQ aus und klaute ein weiteres Void-Genom. So schloss sich Shu seinen Freunden wieder an und bekommt wieder die Kraft. Sein Ziel ist es Inori zu retten. Sie mussten viele Hindernisse überstehen, doch sie schafften es zu Gai vorzudringen. Inoris Seele wurde von Mana verdrängt so, dass Mana wieder auferstanden ist. Sie löste den vierten Apokalypse-Virus aus, der über die ganze Welt ging. Mana bat Shu bei ihr zu bleiben, doch Shu weigerte sich denn Inori war wichtiger für ihn. Sie war immer an seiner Seite und sorgte sich um ihn. Mana wurde darauf sehr wütend und wollte ihn angreifen doch Gai wollte gegen Shu kämpfen. Shu besiegte ihn und Gai stürzte.Gai berichtete ihm inzwischen was sein Ziel in Wirklichkeit war. Er wollte Mana befreien. An dem Zeitpunkt wo er mit Mana erstochen wurde wollte er, dass Mana stirbt um sie so zu befreien. Doch die Organisation Daath verhinderte es, dass Mana stirbt und wollten sie wieder auferstehen lassen. Deshalb hat Gai mitgemacht und Inori wieder dafür benutzt. Aber um nicht für Daath den Apokalypse-Virus auszulösen, nein, er wollte Mana retten. So starben am Ende Gai und Mana. Gai war für Shus Taten sehr dankbar. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Undertaker